New Love
by Captain-Kalazu
Summary: It's pretty good and it's my first. About my character falling in love with Will and breaking up with Elizabeth. Please r&r.
1. The beginning

It was a cold and frightful day. The sky was cloudy. It was a promising day for a storm which Captain Jack Sparrow likes, but he wasn't to be sailing today for Miya had wanted him to stay in Tortuga for a couple of days. Which means most of the fleet would stay there, too including the Goodship Lollypop.  
  
There was a commotion at the dock. There was a fight going on between a swarthy-looking character and Lea Long a.k.a. Captain Kalazu. The brawl began in Smithy's Tavern where Lea was with her friends listening to them banter on. They were all spirit drinkers. She did not touch spirits they were evil things. I f somebody forced her to drink spirits she would vomit. She sat there drinking water or something listening to the group's conversation. She rarely talked it wasn't that she was shy or anything she just liked to keep to herself.  
  
Somehow during the conversation parents came up. Lea immediately asked if anyone needed drinks. They all replied yes and she went up to the bar to get the. Heather who was curious why all of a sudden Lea asked if anyone needed drinks turned to Jack and inquired, "Why does Lea leave every time parents are mentioned."  
  
Jack answered,"It's because Lea never knew her parents. They were taken by the sea a day after she was born. All she has to remember them by is the silver locket she wears around her neck where their pictures are."  
  
Heather murmured,"Hmmm. That's interesting."  
  
Jack went on," She still believes they're alive, but she has no clue why."  
  
Heather asked," I have one more question. Why does Lea have a pet panther?"  
  
Will said," I'll answer this one, to Jack because he looked confused, she had saved him when he was a cub from a couple hunters in Mexico. He's been with her ever since." Heather murmured," Oh." Then she turned to look in her empty mug with an expressionless face.  
  
Miya then asked," Where's Lea wasn't she supposed to bring back drinks."  
  
Meanwhile, Lea, followed by her faithful pet panther Will, was trying to order drinks. All the while thinking about her parents trying to remember them, but she could not. Her thoughts where abruptly interrupted by a rude man asking her a question. Kalazu asked," What was the question."  
  
The swarthy-man," I'll pay you five shillings to do it with me in the back room."  
  
Kalazu looked at him in disgust. She replied," What do you think I am a whore."  
  
The man," Not exactly. You're a pretty young woman who would enjoy a little time with me." His eyes gleaming with lust; his hand reaching out towards her bosom. She instantly slaps his hand. That doesn't do much to him. The man answers," I like them feisty." And before she could react he had her in his embrace and he was kissing her. She tried to pull away but couldn't. So she gave him a well placed kick in the groin. The man groaned in agony. She turned to get her drinks from the bartender, but then she felt the edge of a dagger on her throat. She rolled her eyes in exasperation and pulled her own dagger out and placed in between her neck and the man's dagger and pushed it away. She knew the man wanted a fight, but she couldn't fight in the bar because the bar was too small. She told the man," If you want a fight we'll fight at the docks." The man agreed even though he was wary of fighting women.  
  
At the table Jack and the crew wondered what the commotion was about at the bar. Then they saw Kalazu a walking towards the door to the docks followed by a weird man and a whole lot of people. Jack said," Looks like there's going to be a fight between Kalazu and the man. We should go see if it's fair." So everyone filed out the door towards the docks. A large crowd had already gathered around Lea and the man. The fight had begun. 


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2  
  
I don't own any of these characters except for Kalazu and Will the Panther. I used some of the other characters that you probably know from other stories that my friends did. I was allowed to use them.  
  
As the fleet pushed through the crowd to get to the front they caught glimpses of the fight. Lea and the man began circling each other with swords drawn. The man attacked first, but he supposedly hit air when Lea moved at the last second. The man tried again, but this time his attack was parried by Lea. Then they both attacked at once. With their swords crossed Lea pushed with all her might making the man stumble. That was what she had been waiting for. In a split-second the man was on the ground with Lea's foot on his chest and her sword at his throat. His sword had disappeared.  
  
"Do you surrender", said Lea.  
  
The man grumbled," Aye."  
  
"Do you swear never to harm another woman on this island again", said Kalazu.  
  
The man answered," Aye miss."  
  
Lea said," I never want to see your sorry butt again." She moved her foot and let the man get up. When he turned around she left to go back to the bar. Everybody seeing the fight had ended left to go back to whatever they were doing. Lea passed by a box where here panther was sitting. "So you couldn't help", said Lea. Her panther just looked at her and then followed Lea back into the bar where Jack was counting the betting money he made on the fight, Miya was hanging all over him, Will was sitting there listening to Elizabeth drone on about the fashions in London, and Heather was swooning over the new arrival in the fleet Captain Jon O'Neil. She passed them walking towards the bar to pick up the drinks she was going to get in the first place. Lea was proud of herself she won the fight. She paid the bartender for the drinks and walked them back to the table almost falling over a drunken guy on the floor. When she finally arrived at the table she overheard Elizabeth talking about Lea.  
  
Elizabeth said," She is such a poser. She probably staged the fight to show off. She thinks that she is all that. I bet she has parents and they abandoned her at birth because she was so ugly. She isn't even a good pirate. The man that took her in was a complete drunk. Her ship is a complete mess. I don't know how she could sail. Her crew is really stupid and ugly. Shish."  
  
When Lea heard this she quickly dropped the drinks on the table and ran out of the tavern. Everybody heard the crash of the drinks on the table and looked at the door where Lea was just exiting. 


	3. New beginnings

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I made up. SO you can try and sue me.  
  
Lea ran to her favorite place in Tortuga a hill that overlooks the ocean facing the west, perfect to see the sunset. She usually went up there to think and relax. Today, she went up there to think about leaving the fleet because it seemed that nobody really wanted her around. She found her large tree branch on the ground, sat down, and cried her heart out.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Back at the bar everyone at the table stared at the doorway which Lea had just exited and back at Elizabeth. Will than realized what had happened and then he knew how Elizabeth really was. He took Elizabeth outside to talk. Everyone at the table snuck out to listen to their conversation.  
  
Will said, "Why do you have to be so mean?"  
  
Elizabeth answered," Well she deserved it she is so stuck up. She hardly ever talks to anyone."  
  
Will confessed," I don't think we should get married."  
  
Elizabeth said," You're breaking up with me. You don't love me anymore."  
  
Will said," How could I love someone as cruel as you? Goodbye." He left to find Lea, leaving Elizabeth astounded with her mouth agape.  
  
Lea was still crying when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She immediately pulled out her dagger and aimed it at the person. Suddenly she recognized that the person was Will. She lowered her dagger.  
  
The first thing Will noticed about her for the first time was that she wasn't overly beautiful. Lea was 5 ft. 10" with short brown hair with natural blonde highlights. She wasn't too skinny or too fat. She had a great figure. Her face was oval with blue eyes and a sharp chin. Her face would have normally glowed with happiness, but now it was drained and tearstained. She was wearing a loose white long sleeved shirt and brown pants with boots and she had a pouch on her belt and long with her sword. Her dagger had disappeared from her hand. 


	4. All New Love

Chapter 4  
  
Then he noticed that she was bleeding on her left arm. The whole sleeve was soaked with blood.  
  
Will said," You're bleeding pretty bad."  
  
Lea answered," Huh, I'm bleeding."  
  
Will said, "Yeah, you are. Here let me take care of it." He made Lea sit down and she gave him some ointment and a roll of bandages to put on the wound. Will said," What do you have in that pouch?"  
  
Lea answered," Medical supplies and things."  
  
Will tore of her sleeve and used some of the bandages to wipe of the blood. The wound was really bad and it needed stitches. Will said," Do you happen to have a needle and some thread in your pouch?" Lea handed him a needle and thread. Will said," You do have everything in there." He threaded the needle and took her arm gently and started to sew up her arm. She winced a couple of times, but didn't anything besides that. When Will finished sewing her arm he took the bandage and wrapped it around her wound on her arm. Then he ripped of the bottom of his shirt and made it into a sling. Will said," You won't be able to move your arm for awhile, so you'll have to wear this sling." Lea nodded her head. Will carefully and deftly put the sling on her and tied it behind her head. It felt so good to feel his hands behind her neck. Lea knew she loved Will, but she didn't know if Will loved her. When Will was done he looked like he wanted to ask a question, but couldn't because it was a weird. He finally got his nerve up and asked," Can I stay on your ship for a while, because being on Jack's ship where Elizabeth is since we kind of broke up, would be kind of weird........" He broke off because he was staring into Lea's eyes which could probable capture anyone. Her eyes were now a calm blue with sparks in them. They were full of compassion and love towards Will. The force of their eyes gazing into each other could not be helped. They leaned closer and closer to each other. 


	5. First Kiss

Chapter 5  
  
As they leaned closer the urge to kiss grew more and more. Then their lips met. It was pure pleasure. They didn't want to stop because it felt so good. When Will ever kissed Elizabeth it never was this good. Will slowly put his arms around Lea's waist and pulled her closer. Lea put her arm around his waist. She soon felt the warmth of his body against hers. It felt so right for both of them to be kissing each other. It was like they had both kissed before with each other.  
  
Will's hands started to slowly move up Lea's body. It felt so good. It felt so good. She started to move her hand down his body. Then Will's tongue started to move into Lea's mouth. She allowed it. She moved her tongue into his mouth, too. Will then began to knead her bosom. Lea moved her hand down his pants. They kissed for a little while more and then broke off breathless. Will," Wow, I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Lea shyly nodded her head, yes; a little shook up at the raw passion that Will had shown towards her. They moved closer together as if to kiss again, But Will the panther showed up. He went out hunting when Lea went up on the hill. Which made them realize it was getting kind of late to be out. So Will helped Lea to her foot which was when she realized that some of the blood from her wound got all over her pants.  
  
Lea said," Great. Now I have blood all over my pants. We should probably head back to the bar because everyone is probably worried about what happened to us."  
  
Will replied," Yeah, but we could stop over at your ship first so you can change your pants."  
  
Lea said," That's a good idea." They both started towards Lea's ship the Goodship Lollypop with Will the panther following. 


	6. A trying day

Chapter 6  
  
Lea was walking up to her ship and Will pulls, her back to kiss her one more time. Lea said," I have to go up quick to get my pants, stay here"  
  
Lea was walking through her room when she felt someone behind her. Will was right behind her. Lea said," I said to stay down there."  
  
Will replied," I just wanted to make sure you got here, ok." Will sat down on her bed. Will said seductively," Come here." And he pulled Lea on to the bed. He started to kiss her again, and then he started biting at her neck waiting for her to give the signal to do it. Lea pulled back.  
  
Lea said," No, I can't right now; we have to get back to the bar." She started to get off the bed when Will came up behind and took her shirt off, taking his hands up and down her curves. Lea got a rush of excitement and started taking off his shirt.  
  
Will said," We'll be able to go back to the bar later." He threw Lea on to the bed unbuttoning her bloody pants and she, too, unbuttoned Will's pants. Lea stopped while Will was still trying to pull her pants down.  
  
Lea said," Will, I can't do this because I'm a sworn virgin. I love you ,but I just can't do it with you."  
  
Will said," Why can't you just do........"He stopped talking again because he was looking into her eyes. This time they were a stormy blue showing her displeasure of doing it right now. Will sighed," fine." He let her up grudgingly. She grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt out of a drawer and ducked behind a screen to change her clothes. When she came out from behind the screen she kissed Will deeply and he pulled her close to him. When they broke off they stood staring into each other's eyes. Then Lea pulled away and headed to the door to go to the bar. 


End file.
